


the setting sun

by Qzil



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Croatoan/Endverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 15:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4025644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qzil/pseuds/Qzil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the last days of her life, Gadreel takes Hael to see her Grand Canyon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the setting sun

Hael dangled her borrowed legs over the edge of the great canyon, ignoring the sores blooming on them. Ash filled the sky and the land stank of decay, but she was no longer afraid of the terrors that roamed the land, no longer afraid of her brother’s wrath. Lucifer could do whatever he wanted–she was dying, anyway, fallen as she was. Her true vessel was long dead, their line eradicated. He had seen to that when the angels fell.

All she had left was a body that was rotting from the inside out.

Well, that and one other thing.

“Does it look like you remember it?” Gadreel asked, sitting on the ground next to her and leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees. His angel blade dangled from his hand.

“No,” she answered honestly. The last time she’d seen the Grand Canyon, her perfect, beautiful creation, the earth had been full of color and vegetation, full of life and the promise that mankind would flourish. Now the colors were dark, ugly, muted things, marred by the ash that fell from the sky and the blood that flowed in rivers. The one that ran through the bottom of the canyon had long since gone dry, and bodies choked the dry sand that was left behind.

“Are you glad you came, at least?”

Hael looked down into the glassy eyes of the dead and nodded. Gadreel took her hand, ignoring the fresh wounds as they opened on her skin. She leaned against his shoulder and squeezed his hand in return.

She knew her vessel couldn’t last much longer. Sealed off from Heaven, she would die when it did. At least she’d spared the girl she’d stolen the fate that the rest of her family had suffered.

Gadreel squeezed her hand again.

Lucifer would win, the world would go to Hell, and she would be forgotten by everyone but her lover.

It didn’t matter, anyway. She had made it back to her last piece of art.

Leaning back, she let Gadreel’s hand slip from hers and stared up at the gray sky, willing back the rich colors she remembered from when the Earth was new, closed her eyes, and waited.


End file.
